Deep darkness
by The one-winged pegasus
Summary: It’s 2 years after Kingdom hearts is sealed and the heartless have mysteriously re-appeared, and there’s trouble brewing in a remote location, the world, Oscosm, not far from the Destiny Islands. What trouble could possibly be arriving soon? Read on t
1. Resurrection

Hiya peeps! This is the One-winged Pegasus here to bring you my story about kingdom hearts; ok here's the summary of it  
  
Deep darkness. By the One-winged Pegasus. It's 2 years after Kingdom hearts is sealed and the heartless have mysteriously re-appeared, and there's trouble brewing in a remote location, the world, Oscosm, not far from the Destiny Islands. What trouble could possibly be arriving soon? Read on to find out.  
  
This is my first fan fic, so please don't be harsh, thanks. It changes POV in the different sections, so I'll put at the top of each who is speaking.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I did make up some places and stuff.  
  
Here we go, hope you enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- Resurrection  
  
(3rd person)  
  
The room was dark, well not completely; the dull glow given off by the four candles purposely placed in the corners was sufficient enough in that it bought some light to the room, but not enough to see clearly. In the exact centre, there was a long wooden bench with ornate inscriptions dug deep into the polished wood. These were in an un-familiar language; this is because it is an ancient, dead language, spoken over 10,000 years ago. A man stood by the table, his menacing orange eyes glowing in the dim light. He held a book in his hands.  
  
This book was deep red in colour and had a towering oak tree emblazoned in the middle of the front cover. He was searching through it intently.  
  
"Ah-hah!" He cried, pointing to the page. He then put the heavy book on a metal stand and with some difficulty, began reading from it.  
  
The words from the badly pronounced text flowed from his mouth and intertwined in the air, glistening. They were from a thousand different languages. They then landed on the wooden bench, one by one, forming a transparent shape, around the wooden staff with a round, green crystal atop it, which was already lying on the bench.  
  
"It should end soon, and begin as well" He finished the paragraph before speaking. The words flew around the room, spiralling, twisting, turning, and looping in and out, in a way that would amuse the very young. Then when the rainbow-coloured language eventually came to a standstill on the bench, it took the form of a sorceress.  
  
Her skin had a greenish tint and her eyes a vivid yellow, she glanced around the chamber, with those yellow eyes, trying to get a better view of her surroundings, but the room was cast in shadow and therefore, it was hard to make out living from dead. She glanced to the side of her and saw the tall, stern figure that stood there. He looked down at her, as if amused through orange eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"Welcome back to the real world, how was the kingdom of vaehen?" He enquired, kneeling on the floor next to the bench, so she wouldn't have to strain her neck, looking up at him. Nothing could go wrong now, everything was right, it was all going to plan.  
  
"It...was.a...aw...awful. I...am so glad that...I am back. Pray, who are you?" His eyes smiled back at her, unusually, she recognised his face, but who he was, she just couldn't remember.  
  
"I am a clone, of Ansem, the seeker of darkness. Just call me Ansem for the time being. I was bought to this miserable life two years ago, just after you were taken from it. I have now bought you back" She looked at him with puzzled eyes, it was clear that she had no idea who anybody was, but didn't want to show it.  
  
"All right, Ansem, well, I am Maleficent, the mistress of all evil and why am I back here? Why did you decide to bring me back? Not that I am ungrateful, I am just mildly puzzled" She tried to sit up, but it put so much strain on her weak muscles that Maleficent decided to stop. She lay back down on the table again.  
  
"All will be explained in due time, now you just need to stay here, and regain your strength, you will find whatever you need over there". He gestured to a cupboard, that had, before now, not been visible "I will be back in five days, we have an important task for you, so your strength had better be back by then" He stood up, nodded and turned to exit the room.  
  
"Couldn't there be some more light in here?" Maleficent enquired just as Ansem was about to walk out of the door.  
  
"Light is the enemy" Ansem walked out of the door, slamming it behind him, the draft from it blew out two of the candles. Many locks and bolts could be heard turning and his footsteps gradually faded away, into complete silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A year before, inside Kingdom Hearts.  
  
(Riku)  
  
There is little to no light left inside Kingdom hearts now, the heartless are rapidly appearing, it's unbelievable, King Mickey and I have been holding them off, but to no avail. They keep coming back. We have faced numerous Shadows, large bodies and Invisibles, not mention all the other species of heartless, but they won't stop. We are growing weak. The King tries to be happy at all times, but recently, I've noticed that he looks more tired than usual, and his smile is becoming more and more like a grimace.  
  
It is wearing us out and we are running out of time. The heartless are dormant at the moment, asleep I presume, if they do sleep that is. It's most probably a trick, so they can finally get us. Mickey is no-where to be seen. I am on one of my ever-constant searches for the door to the light that Mickey spoke of. I have looked everywhere around this place and found nothing. Not even a tiny crack in the wall. It seems as if we are completely sealed in.  
  
"Riku! Come over here, I think I've found something" Came Mickey's voice, in a whisper, I could just make out his silhouette, well I could se the ears at least, in the feeble amount of light in the enclosed space. I felt trapped, like a bird in a cage, I wanted to break free, be far away, able to fly away from this miserable existence. I felt like this before, on the Destiny Islands, maybe I just don't like staying in one place for too long. But I have to put up with it I suppose. Slowly I walked over to him, as he tried to hurry me along by whispering to me.  
  
"This could be our ticket outta here!" He whispered excitedly, his eyes lighting up with excitement, this was unusual for me to see and it scared me slightly. He showed me a door, embedded into the wall. Only visible if you squinted and stood at a certain angle, no wonder we hadn't found it before. It was about his height and it looked familiar to me, somehow.  
  
"How'd you find it?"  
  
"Simple really" That's all he said, nothing more, I was beginning to wonder why he wasn't going to explain but we had more direct matters to attend to  
  
"How do we get it open then?" I asked, knowing what the answer was going to be. I know that we needed a key, but the heartless had taken Mickey's keyblade long ago. Their leader, a particularly ugly Gargoyle had it, and wasn't afraid of showing it off. It was resting at the moment, the keyblade clutched in its spiny fingers.  
  
"First, we need my keyblade back, seeing as how yours won't work on doors and it's gone. You can be the one to get it back, okay?" He looked up at me with a smile in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"I'm not sure if this'll work, but I'll do it. I won't fail again" I sighed, remembering all of our other failed attempts to reclaim it. This was going to be hard. The leader slept on a raised platform, which was surrounded by all the rest of the heartless; it wasn't going to be easy. I hope that I can still remember all those flips I used to be able to do. Well, this is it. I approached the mass of heartless. At first I just tiptoed around them, cautiously, Mickey was looking on anxiously, keeping by his discovery.  
  
I soon found that the heartless lay closer together, to protect their newly appointed leader, we'd killed the other ones, well actually I had while Mickey watched. I decided to try a backflip over a rather fat large body in order to get past. Big mistake, well at least it seemed that way at first. It was going quite well until I miscalculated where I was going to land. I ended up standing on top of the large body's ample stomach. Its breathing seemed to quicken as I put pressure on it, as I stood there pondering what to do. I made a quick decision, before it woke up.  
  
I jumped, using the large body as a trampoline, and launched myself into the air. I was soaring across the heartless and it felt wonderful, I finally felt free. I then came back to reality when I made a nice smooth landing right next to the lead gargoyle. It was sleeping peacefully, clutching the keyblade. I moved a step nearer and it turned to face the other way in its sleep, it kept doing this every time that I moved around to get it.  
  
I was starting to get annoyed now. I kneeled down and tried to pry its fingers from the gold and silver keyblade, but to no avail. I then drew my sword and quickly chopped its hand off, what else could I do? It jumped up in surprise and swiftly, before it could call out a warning to the others, I thrust my sword through its neck and it fell down, limp and lifeless before dissolving.  
  
I picked up the keyblade, and threw away the Gargoyles' still writhing hand. The keyblade felt warm beneath my fingertips, and a sort of current, I don't know quite how to describe it, flowed through my veins for an instant, but then it was gone. That was power, I hadn't felt like that since I last held a keyblade, which seemed like centuries ago. I wasn't about to give that power up. I held the keyblade up and a beam of light shone from the key end of it, to the hidden keyhole in the wall. It made a small clicking noise as the door unlocked and a bright light flooded in, briefly stunning all the heartless.  
  
"The door to the light" Whispered Mickey, stunned, "C'mon Riku, let's go through, quickly!" he was beckoning me to come, so I ran across the heartless, treading on them, not caring now if I made a noise. They scratched my arms and legs with their claws, trying to slow me down, preventing me from escaping, but I had the keyblade now. I swung it around my head blindly, seeing my blood fly around in all directions was not an encouraging sight, but I had to keep going. I fought them off far enough as the luminous door; I was about to go through when a Behemoth loomed out of the shadows. I can't understand why I hadn't noticed it before.  
  
It caught me in the stomach with its horn and I fell down, winded, the keyblade dropped out of my hands. It was about to attack again; this time to kill, but Mickey stood in the way and took the blow for me. I heard an awful cracking sound, and as I turned around to look, I couldn't see anything but foggy shadows, my vision was becoming worse. I felt so weak. My hand grasped for the keyblade, wanting it, needing its power. I could just make it out.  
  
My fingers touched its smooth handle and an instant surge of power flowed through my veins. I stood up, holding onto the keyblade as if nothing else mattered to me, which at that point, it didn't. I had strength now, well, strength enough to walk through that door. I forgot about the heartless, Mickey, everything, I just limped through the door, that I could just make out by the light surging from it and collapsed on the other side, wherever that may be. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, I heard a voice that I had almost forgotten. Then I heard no more for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Near to the village of Miju, 2 years after the sealing of Kingdom Hearts  
  
(Sora)  
  
We had been walking for days on end now, across dry desert, through humid forest, pass gloomy marsh and endless moor, and I hate it. My feet ache and Donald and Goofy are tiresome companions. There hasn't been any sign of life anywhere, not even any animals. But we're in luck, in the distance we can see a town, at least we think it is. Donald saw it. In the king's letter he left a map, and according to the map, we're lost but there is a village called Miju near here, so we've decided to pay them a visit.  
  
"Gawrsh! How long d'ya think it'll take to get there?" Asked Goofy, plodding along next to me, Donald was a little way behind us, trailing along, looking forlorn.  
  
"It'll be faster if we run" On that last word, I used up all my strength to run to the village gates. Goofy was following me and Donald was plodding way behind.  
  
"HURRY UP DONALD! YOU CAN MAKE IT!" Shouted Goofy to Donald who was slowing down by the minute. I ignored them for a minute and looked up at the gates to Miju. They were plain iron ones, no decoration; I looked through the bars, it was sunny inside the village and children played on the streets, laughing. I looked longingly through. One of the children caught my eye; they had blond hair and green eyes. He stared at me for a second, then ran into a nearby building, the inn I think.  
  
I rattled the gates. "Hey! Can I get some help here?" I shouted to the children, they looked at me strangely and whispered to each other. I could hear them; they somehow knew my name. I know I'm the keyblade master and everything, but surely that wouldn't make me famous? It was odd, I was freaked out. One of them walked up to the gates and opened them, then ran away, quickly sat on a brick wall and stared at us.  
  
"These kids sure aren't friendly, are they?" Donald whispered as he finally arrived at the gates. We walked through the town. It felt as if their eyes were piercing me like a thousand needles, all they did was sit or stand, and stare. I shivered, it was scary. We made our way to the inn. The door was made of red plastic and stood out like a sore thumb among the overall grey and brown of the town's architectural structure. It was not a tall building, but the outside looked well-kept and fresh baskets of yellow and orange flowers hung from the walls.  
  
"SORA!" A loud voice boomed out as I entered the inn. Before I knew it, I was shown to seat, it was metal and roughly made but it felt great to sit down for once and some food and drink were pushed in front of me. I looked at the food, then up at who had given them to me. I got such a shock, it was Cid.  
  
"Cid! What are you doing here?" I was so surprised, how did he get past the barriers? I thought all the other worlds were inaccessible. It didn't make any sense, unless, the heartless had found a way out of Kingdom hearts, but Riku and the king were there. They wouldn't be as careless as to let them out. Would they?  
  
The child who ran into the inn earlier then sat on Cid's lap "Daddy, is this THE Sora?" Daddy? Cid? You have got to be kidding me.  
  
"Sure is, my boy, this is Sora, the great keybearer"  
  
"Not as great as you, right dad?"  
  
"Heh, I dunno about that, well if you really think so" Cid looked really embarrassed when he saw us looking at him strangely. "What? Can't a guy settle down and have a family?"  
  
"You're givin' us nasty thoughts Cid. Please, no more" Goofy said, looking at the food in front of me longingly. "Gawrsh, I really would love some food right about now"  
  
"Have some then!" exclaimed Cid, "there's tonnes in this place any way" Cid then removed the child from his lap and went to a room in the back for food.  
  
"So, um, what's your name?" Donald asked the kid, who was standing there sucking his thumb, staring at me.  
  
"Geoffrey" replied the kid through his thumb  
  
"That's a weird name," I said, not trying to insult him, it just came out automatically  
  
The kid then started crying and Cid came rushing out of the back room with plates of food "What did you make him cry for? Now he won't shut up unless I buy him somethin' and I spent all my munny on that new Gummi ship" Cid then put the plates on the round, metal table and got Geoffrey to blow his nose on a tissue.  
  
Meanwhile, I looked around the inn. It was quite small, with a spiral staircase made out of well-worn rock leading up to what I presume is the rooms. It smelt of polish and everything was in a mess. The light came from a fake chandelier on the ceiling, that was lit by candles. There were tables randomly placed around the room and most of the chairs were upturned. There were countless mops and buckets lying on the floor. No wonder, if Cid hung out here a lot.  
  
"Hey Cid, can we stay here?" I asked, I was starting to get really tired and I needed to sleep.  
  
"Well, you'll have to ask the land lord first"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Me, and I say yes, go up the stairs and there are 3 free rooms to your left. If you need anything just call down the stairs. I'll be there, or the wife'll come. Finish your food first, then go. "  
  
Wife? Cid actually had a wife. I wonder who it is. Oh well, I need to get some shuteye. After I had finished the meal, it was made of foods that I had never seen before, but it sure tasted good. I climbed the winding steps, yawning and avoiding the toys that lay scattered on the steps. I reached the room, only slipping down the stairs once on a small purple Gummi block.  
  
The room was quite spacious; it was decorated in white with green painted on ivy leaves intertwining in between the rafters in the ceiling and all over the walls. With a window overlooking the setting sun. I found some night-clothes in a chest of drawers, near the window, so I got changed and into bed. I was really tempted to call downstairs to see who Cid's wife was. Donald, Goofy and I had a bet on who it was. Donald said Aerith; Goofy said Yuffie and I said someone we hadn't met before. Winner gets 1000 munny from each of the losers. I was pretty sure that I was going to win. I had better win, seeing as how I don't actually have 1000 munny. I mean, why would Aerith and Yuffie want Cid? Why is he here anyway? How did he get here? I know that it has something to do with a Gummi ship, I have no idea and I'm too sleepy to think properly. Oh well, I then turned off the light, and got into the comfy smallish bed. I'll ask Cid everything in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was my 1st chapter of my 1st fan fic, please read and review and tell me what you think, thanks.  
  
T1WP 


	2. Anger

Hello I am so sorry for all the peeps who wanted to read this that I haven't updated sooner, I've been really busy, with stuff, but I am so so so I'm sorry, but here's the chapter! I apologise again.  
  
Deep darkness. By the One-winged Pegasus. It's 2 years after Kingdom hearts is sealed and the heartless have mysteriously re-appeared, and there's trouble brewing in a remote location, the world, Oscosm, not far from the Destiny Islands. What trouble could possibly be arriving soon? Read on to find out.  
  
Disclaimer- All I own is the game, not Kingdom Hearts itself, although I wish I did  
  
Anyway, let's go! I've put some more square characters in this story because I think that there weren't enough in Kingdom Hearts. I mean, square did basically all the work, and mostly Disney characters? Come on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- Anger  
  
(3rd person)  
  
In a nearby room, all that could be heard was the slow scratching of a pen on paper, which got steadily faster as the minutes ticked by on an old grandfather clock. Ansem sat at his large, wooden desk, working deep into the night. A dull glow from the fireplace bathed the room as Ansem sat at the desk, scribbling furiously, occasionally pausing to glance out the window, which overlooked a, now hardly visible, high cliff. He only worked at night.  
  
The new letter he was writing, addressed from the king, would inform them they were to travel deep into the Kinthorpe Mountains.  
  
"Ah, they are such fools to believe all this nonsense, nothing can pass through Kingdom Hearts except creatures of darkness," He finished off the letter with the fabled mouse head and sealed it in a small envelope. Ever since the day when he had mysteriously been awakened, he had been instructed to send regular letters to Sora and company, pretending to be the King, sending them off in the wrong direction, so they would never meet up with any help, only hazards.  
  
As he sealed the letter, a jet-black raven swooped in through the open window.  
  
"Ah, Diablos, you have come, what news of Sora?" The raven then voiced a reply. Ansem was quick to translate and soon became angry.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He grabbed the raven by its wing, as it was about to fly away, "They have found help?" In his anger, Ansem had leapt up, but he then sunk slowly back into his chintz armchair. "Hmm, well we'll just have to make sure they're not helped out any more."  
  
He then arose, and let go of Diablos. The bird fluttered to his shoulder, gazing beadily at the wooden décor and glass ornaments. Ansem marched swiftly out of the door and into the torch-lit hall, it was a long walk to the room he wanted.  
  
On the way, he passed Maleficent's door; he paused to look inside, through a slit near the top of the door. She was lying, immobile on the wooden table in the centre of the room, watching the wick on the last candle burn out. He laughed to himself, she would soon find out. But not now, she wasn't ready, and he had more important business to attend to. Diablos looked in on his mistress, wishing to be on her shoulder, not Ansem's.  
  
When he reached the cast-iron door that he wanted, Ansem held out an elongated finger and pressed the 3rd nail from the right, which was slightly darker iron than the rest. There were many clicks and whirrs and the door swung silently open.  
  
This room was different to the rest. It was colder for one thing; the iridescent haze given off by the tanks lining the walls gave the room an ethereal feel. The figures slowly floating in the tanks were pale and stared blankly. Their features became disfigured due to the green liquid they were suspended in, so they looked like they were inside a fun-fair mirror. Diablos hid his head behind his wing, wanting to get out of the room. Ansem slowly strode down the room, hands behind his back, occasionally pausing to check the figures in the tanks, until he reached one right at the very end.  
  
"Yes, you'll do," he stood there for a few minutes, debating in his head, whether they were ready. Could they possibly hold off Sora? The person's face was obscured by their long white, lavender streaked hair, but when Ansem released the liquid from the tank, they fell to the floor, dripping with the green fluid. Ansem proceeded this with a swift kick and they sat up, hair plastered to their face, obscuring their vision, but a clear look of contempt on their pale face.  
  
Ansem seemed pleased and went slowly around the room, releasing 4 others to the floor and kicking them in a similar manner until they arose and faced him.  
  
"You have all been saved, when most of your worlds fell into darkness, I bought you here, and kept you here for 2 whole years, now it is time to unleash our wrath on the world." He surveyed them through his orange eyes, looking at each one in turn, some were mages, he could use that to his advantage, mages were greatly feared.  
  
"You," Ansem said, pointing to the mage he released earlier, you will come with me now, "I have work for you," They stood up, with difficulty and went over to Ansem's side. They were a good bit smaller than Ansem, even though there was not that much difference in age.  
  
With a click of his fingers, doors appeared through each of the tanks where each person had been held. "Through there is your room, you will be called if I need you," Ansem spoke loudly and clearly to the others, who looked around nonchalantly. He then turned on his heel and was followed out the room, by the mage and the raven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Riku)  
  
I screamed. Why did they have to catch me now? The pain was excruciating, like a thousand hot needles piercing my skin, I didn't want to lose like this, I wanted to live.  
  
"Will you shut the hell up, I'm trying to think," Came an angry voice, penetrating my dream. I sat up, and looked around, across the campfire, the person who had spoken turned back around again. I began to edge closer to the fire, so I could get warm. It was cold up in these mountains. I rubbed my wrists; they still hurt from my nightmare and warmed myself. I had been having weird dreams lately, usually involving long, black raincoats and multiple keyblades.  
  
"Moody prat," I muttered, looking sourly across at Seifer. He sat there, talking in a low voice to his companion, who had appeared only yesterday, I didn't know their name, but they smiled at me reassuringly, their green eyes twinkling, as if to say 'Don't mind Seifer' and turned back to their conversation.  
  
Ever since I had exited Kingdom Hearts a year-ago, I had been stuck with different companions as I travelled, once I woke up of course, I had been informed by my first companion, a man named Auron, that I had been unconscious for at least 2 weeks. I think there must have been about 7 in total. They usually only stayed for a small part of my journey anyway, then left, so I was mostly alone. My newest companion, Seifer, was the worst of the lot.  
  
He never stopped insulting me, and at every possible opportunity boasted about all the great things he had done, how he was a knight, how he tricked lots of people, how he is so popular and especially how he gave somebody a scar right between the eyes. I was going to point out, that he too, had a scar between his eyes, but he waved a strange looking weapon in my face, it looked like a cross between a sword and a gun, so I kept quiet.  
  
I soon rolled over and went to sleep, tiring of trying to eavesdrop on Seifer's conversation. By morning, the other person was gone and Seifer was also, no-where to be seen. I breathed a sigh of relief; picked up the small rucksack I carried, and began the long, arduous trip up the mountainside.  
  
About half-way up, when I had stopped for a breather, I heard the now familiar loud voice approaching, calling out my name, among others,  
  
"Hey! Where are you, little brat??? Gimme back my damn rucksack," He soon found me; my tracks were easy to spot in the snow, which appeared higher up in the mountains.  
  
"Piss off Seifer," I muttered as he drew closer, "It's my rucksack, not yours, and I'm not a brat."  
  
"Yeah, you are, you're 10 years younger than me, so that means you're a worthless little brat." He taunted. I decided not to rise to it, I might end up with a scar myself. "Fine, it's your damn rucksack, but there's my stuff in it, so give it back,"  
  
I sighed and opened the bag, included in it's diminishing contents were indeed Seifer's belongings, but they were useless possessions, such as a handkerchief and an empty water bottle. I bet he's just doing this to irritate me, and it's working.  
  
"Here," I chucked him his possessions,  
  
"Hey! I never said I wanted them back, I just said that you had them," He threw them back at me with such force that I was struggling not to cry out in pain, it was best not to show weakness in front of him.  
  
"But you just said you wanted them back," I said through gritted teeth, he was really starting to piss me off now.  
  
"Oooh look, another chicken wuss! They're getting angry, oh no! What am I going to do?" He added sarcastically, smirking at me.  
  
I ignored his comment, and his further ones and began walking again. He wasn't going to bother me. I heard him laughing as I walked all the way up the mountainside. After a while, when Seifer's laughter had just died out, I came to a small cluster of houses, they were patched up with an assortment of materials and looked severely un-stable. A big banner above the houses read, 'Ortum fastivel', which I deciphered as Autumn Festival. The sign seemed at least 5 years old, and looked like it had been written by a 5 year-old as well. There were a few half-hearted flags lying about, there didn't seem to be many signs of festivity around, so I guessed that they must have never got the time to take the sign down.  
  
I approached the biggest building after looking around, which had a small signpost outside, that read 'Een' I assumed it meant inn and walked inside. I was correct in my assumption. The smoky room was large and full of small wooden tables and chairs, there were a few people sitting around, smoking pipes as a teen served them with drinks in stone mugs.  
  
I sat at a table in the corner and the teen bounced over to where I was sat. They looked at me through emerald green eyes and I recognised them as the person who was talking to Seifer  
  
"Hi, I'm Rikku, pleased to meet'cha. I'll be you're waitress, what do you want to order?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Sora)  
  
The next morning, as I was happily dreaming about Destiny Islands, I was rudely awoken by Donald. It was about another letter that the king had sent. There were new instructions, to go to the Kinthorpe Mountains, which weren't too far away. Apparently, in the centre, there was a way to get to where the King was. But I wasn't too sure.  
  
We had been sent all over this world, looking for the king, each of the places we went to would lead us to nowhere and I was getting tired of it. In the letters, it never mentioned Riku, which puzzled me, surely nothing had happened to him? What if it had? And the king didn't want us to get upset, so he didn't say.  
  
Donald had dragged me out of bed, interrupting my thoughts and waddled off to Goofy's room, leaving me to get ready and be downstairs quickly. Stupid duck, I should have abandoned it when I got the chance. After incessant knocking on my door by Donald, I finally obliged to getting ready and was downstairs by 6am. I was yawning too much to take any details in about what Donald was saying.  
  
I left a note for Cid on the table, saying we'd bee back soon, and would pay him the fee for the rooms and meals then. I then forced myself up from the comfy chair and walked out of the door behind Donald and Goofy, still yawning. This was going to be a long day.  
  
I held Oathkeeper firmly in my right hand as we traipsed across a thin rope bridge, which led to the mountains, for some reason, the heartless had re- appeared and were even more vicious than before, you could never be too careful.  
  
The mountains soon loomed before us, like huge silhouettes against the sky. Donald then took out the map enclosed with the King's letter and began muttering incomprehensibly under his breath and decided on going straight on, through a cave, which would supposedly lead us to the centre. I seriously doubt it though. I don't trust Donald's map skills, seeing as how we had been lost so many times. But I followed them, all the same, into the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Hey Sora, whatcha gonna do when we find the king?" Goofy asked me, both him and Donald turning round and grinning, they were both in high spirits and obviously happy that they were going to find their king.  
  
"Oh, I dunno," I said, looking at my feet, I had only ever seen their King once, through a gap in a door, so I don't know what to think of him. "It's more important you talk to him, he is your king you know,"  
  
"Yeah, well, shucks Sora, you look sad, is anything wrong?" Goofy looked at me.  
  
"No," I said reassuringly, smiling my biggest smile, though I wished I didn't have to answer. Goofy seemed satisfied and turned back around.  
  
The cave was dank and dirty. The walls glistened with either water, or blood, I couldn't tell and the floor was littered with stones, bugs and bones. I looked around, worriedly. Donald was quacking away, telling a joke to Goofy, but I was less than happy, this place creeped me out. It felt like I was being watched from every angle and the shadows leaping around the cave didn't exactly reassure me.  
  
As we moved deeper in, a swarm of heartless appeared, they were tall, thin and they looked a bit like older versions of shadow heartless. I took out my keyblade again, which I had put away earlier and began hitting them with all my might, eventually they fell, after I used Trinity Limit, leaving items behind, which I picked up, gratefully, the battle had left me feeling weak and with no MP.  
  
Donald sat on the floor, with stars rotating around his head, looking sick, I toyed with whether to revive him or not, but before I made up my mind, Goofy had already healed him.  
  
"Thanks Goofy!" Donald shouted cheerfully, making the sound reverberate off the walls.  
  
"Sssh," I said, placing a hand over Donald's beak, "Can you hear something?"  
  
A steady echo of footsteps was drawing closer, I got out my keyblade and prepared for the worst, my grip tightened as the footsteps drew steadily nearer. There was a flash of light and an un-familiar voice cried out,  
  
"ULTIMA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry again about the delay of this chapter.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
T1WP 


	3. Hearts Divided

Hey peeps! How ya all doing? Glad you liked the last chapter; this is my new one now, hope ya like it! Some parts are a bit longer than previous chapters, and some are shorter, and some are the same, but anyway, please like it! I spent ages.  
  
Disclaimer- You can remember it from last chapter can't you?  
  
Oh yes, in this chapter, there is some yaoi stuff, not lemon or anything, just a bit of kissing, but it's not a continuous thing, well maybe with other characters, I'm just contemplating it at the moment.  
  
Ok, when Ansem is talking during when he's watching the scenes (next part) his speech looks like this  
  
~*~ Ansem speaks here ~*~  
  
Get it? Ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3- Hearts divided  
  
(3rd person)  
  
"Good work, hmm, yes, that should slow them down, but that was uncalled for, I shall remember to talk to him about that. " Ansem muttered as he sat at his desk, frowning, watching Kuja's assault on Sora through a green portal. 'Mages are very useful indeed' Ansem though to himself as he leant back in his chair, fingers arched together, thinking.  
  
Still deep in thought, he picked up a small silver key from his desk and proceeded to unlock a small draw. Among the many contents in the draw was an alabaster stone, Ansem picked up the stone and began to read its inscription, which was carved in silver. The portal turned blue, and then emitted a few golden sparks. The scene melted slowly, eventually changing. It was an island, with tall palm trees and golden sand. Ansem leaned in closer to get a better look,  
  
"Soon, this world would be destroyed once again, as will the others, one by one." He leant back in his chair and watched the proceedings as the day went by.  
  
*~*Destiny Islands*~*  
  
The sun was beating down hard on their heads as some of the islanders sat under the minimal shade of the paopu tree. As per usual, nothing remotely interesting had happened, they all spent the days sunbathing, swimming and maybe a bit of practice fighting. They didn't like to do anything that reminded them too vividly of Sora or Riku, it was depressing. Now that they were older, the island had lost its appeal and often seemed dull, most of them longed for something exciting.  
  
Kairi sat alone, away from the others; she was tired of Wakka's non-stop talk of sport. It was no good trying to talk to Tidus and Selphie; they enjoyed the taste of each other's saliva way too much to even bother about anyone else. She eventually got up and made her way to the secret place, where the air wasn't so hot.  
  
~*~ I know that girl, wasn't she a princess? She could come in useful later, bait maybe. ~*~  
  
She sat by the 'paopu picture', which remained the only carving in the secret place that hadn't been graffitied over when Tidus and Wakka went 'exploring' previously. Kairi sighed and touched the picture lovingly. Her and Sora had drawn those pictures when they were just 5. 'Where was Sora now?' Kairi thought as she stared at them for a while, looking as though she wished to melt into them.  
  
~*~ Foolish girl, very well, I shall put her out of her misery soon, she will see her precious Sora~*~  
  
Ansem then looked away from the green portal as a knock resounded through his door, reminding him of where he was supposed to be. Ansem then waved his hand and the picturesque island disappeared from view as well as the portal.  
  
Ansem then arose, sighed, and slowly made his way to the large circular room down the hall, his footsteps echoed as he made his way down the corridor yet again. The room he entered was the one he had been to previously, one by one; he visited the separate rooms of his captives.  
  
Most were sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep, although he caught one trying to blow a hole in the wall with a concentrated flare attack. 'They will be punished' Ansem thought to himself as he swept away, back to his office. He hated routine checks on them, why couldn't someone else do it? 'Well, I'll soon see to that,' he thought to himself.  
  
His mage would be back soon, good. Then he could really see the damage done.  
  
"Ah, here they are now." He exclaimed as a black portal opened beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Riku)  
  
"Hello?" They waved their hand enquiringly in my face as I sat there.  
  
"But that's my name," I protested, "Did Seifer tell you to say this? I bet he did, I'm gonna kill him!" I rose angrily from, my seat, but Rikku gently pushed me back down.  
  
"Chill out! I'm also called Rikku you see? R-I-K-K-U, Rikku. You're Riku with 1 K, so it's not the same name, even if it is pronounced the same, weird huh?"  
  
She smiled at me and then asked again what I wanted to order. I asked for a coffee and she bounded off to get it. This is so weird. I looked around at the people in the inn. Mostly warriors, I could see a few swords perched dangerously on the edge of tables and there was a gun over in the middle of the room. They were exchanging stories and items for munny all over the place. I sat low in my chair, so no-body would approach and bother me.  
  
Seifer then burst through the double doors to the inn, causing a small reaction; most of them obviously knew him. He spotted me and strode over to my table, carrying his weapon on his shoulder, so that he would look impressive, and maybe even intimidate some of the locals. When he reached about a metre away from me, he thrust his weapon towards my face, just centimetres from my throat.  
  
"Get that thing away from me" I batted it away with my hand, regretting the choice to do so.  
  
"It's not a thing, it's a Gunblade for your information and it's a very difficult weapon to use, but I'm not here to gloat about how skilled I am. Where've you been? Running off like that, little brats can get hurt that way, you need me to protect you," I slid lower in my seat, blatantly ignoring him as he ploughed on with his little 'I hate you, you're pathetic' speech.  
  
"Stop talking crap Seifer, you're attracting attention," I muttered to him, it was true, almost everyone was staring at our table now.  
  
"Oh," He said in a purposely-loud voice, "You don't like attracting attention do you now?"  
  
I sighed; this was going to take a while. Seifer continued making a scene by standing on the table and attempting to smash the light, most of the inn was edging away from him now, looking thoroughly perplexed at why he was acting in such a strange manner.  
  
"Seifer!" Came the voice of Rikku from the back of the room, "Stop scaring the customers!" She then went round the room apologising to individuals who looked the most scared and then got to Seifer. By this time, he had got down from the table, and was calmly sipping a stolen drink from a nearby person, with his feet up on the table, depositing mud all over the clean surface.  
  
"What's your problem?" He asked her between mouthfuls of tea. Rikku just shrugged,  
  
"Nothing, ok, let's go, we gotta long day ahead of us."  
  
"What? Aren't you even going to have a big go at me, shout a bit maybe?" Seifer looked puzzled.  
  
"Nope," She smiled and walked out of the inn. Seifer threw the teacup on the floor, muttering to himself, he obviously wanted a fight and waltzed out of the inn. I arose slowly and followed them, avoiding the stares of the onlookers.  
  
Once outside, I looked up at the darkening sky, rain clouds were forming and Seifer was grinning insanely, staring at the sky, then Rikku, then back to the sky again. I made my way over to where they stood, by the last houses in the area; Rikku was adjusting a large red glove on her hand, and glancing fearfully at the blackening clouds.  
  
"Ok," Her voice wavered slightly, "Let's go!" And after these words, she set off at a run straight up the mountains, pausing after a few metres only to shout at us, so we could catch up, then continuing again. I glanced at Seifer, who looked livid, probably because a girl was ordering him around. I decided not to get stuck with Seifer and caught up with Rikku.  
  
After a while, the first bolt of lightning thundered down, mere metres from us. Rikku then leapt towards me, threw her arms around my neck, strangling me and hid in my chest. I was having a hard time breathing, from both the lack of air in the mountains and the arms around my neck. Seifer wasn't exactly helping, he stood there, laughing at me, one of these days, I'm gonna get him...  
  
My breathing was getting less and less regular now, I wish she's just let go. Just as I felt I was about to collapse from lack of oxygen, Rikku released her grasp.  
  
"I'm so sorry," She said, helping me back to my feet, I had fallen to the ground, humiliated, I stood up, "I really..don't like lightning," She finished off lamely.  
  
"That's alright," I assured her several times, whilst rubbing my neck, letting oxygen re-enter my lungs once again.  
  
"Sweet as though this might be," Seifer commented scathingly, "We have a bigger problem on our hands," He then pointed to a writhing black ball moving towards us, which I recognised as heartless.  
  
I took out Mickey's Keyblade, a surge of guilt flowed through me, was Mickey dead? Is it right for me to use his weapon? As I pondered this, Seifer waved his Gunblade around with flourish and Rikku adjusted her glove. When the heartless drew near enough to attack, we moved in for the kill.  
  
Amongst the thriving mass were neo heartless, there were harder to beat than usual and I felt guilty as I saw them attack my comrades one by one, well not Seifer so much, he deserved to get hurt a bit, maybe it was my fault that they got out, after all, I didn't seal the door to the light after me, they could have got out. I slashed away at the heartless, occasionally pausing to use a Hi-potion when necessary, until we had defeated the latter of the group.  
  
"Hah! I could've taken them by myself," Seifer strode ahead, scouting for more enemies as I made my way up the mountain with Rikku by my side.  
  
"Where'd you get that from?" She asked me in a cheerful voice, indicating the Keyblade, which I was still holding in my hand. "It doesn't look like something you'd have, you look like you'd usually use a more complex weapon, and this looks a bit simple and plain to me. Is it yours?"  
  
"Well, it's not mine," I said, looking at my feet, "Not that I stole it or anything," I added, not wanting Rikku to get the wrong idea.  
  
"I don't care whether you stole it or not, I have nothing against stealing," She said with a wicked glint in her eyes, "We'll stop here and keep going in the morning." She then ran after Seifer and basically dragged him back to where I was sitting, with our minimal luggage.  
  
"Seifer, make a fire," Rikku commanded, throwing some sticks on the floor.  
  
If looks could kill then Rikku would almost certainly be dead by now, I could tell that Seifer was fed up with being bossed around, but he looked cold himself,  
  
"Do it yourself you stupid bitch, I mean Fira," He said, half-heartedly mumbling, pointing the Gunblade at the sticks, they burst alight and sent happy flickering shadows over the alcove, where we sat, Seifer still muttering death-threats under his breath.  
  
"Thanks!" She said cheerfully, smiling at both of us. Seifer did not return the smile, but glared in return. I could tell this was going to be a long journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Sora)  
  
"ULTIMA!"  
  
I was on my knees in seconds, with only 1HP left, my MP had not been touched, but I didn't think that Curaga would be enough. I felt so helpless. I quickly searched the inventory, and used up our last elixir. I glanced around, standing up again, the shadows on the walls of the cave had materialised into shadow heartless and were closing in.  
  
In the centre of the group stood a person. They were slightly shorter than me, with long white-lavender tinged hair and wore a strange assortment of clothes, which I recognised to be made of the same material and colour as the clothes that Riku had once worn in Hollow Bastion. Thinking of Riku made my heart twinge, I was wasting my time here, instead of finding him and the king.  
  
They wore a smug look on their face and stepped away from the growing forces of the heartless, towards us. I looked around for Donald and Goofy; they both also had 1HP left, and were using items to replenish their health, it's not like they'll be any more help alive than dead.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the approaching figure, they responded by shooting a fireball at my chest, it hit me with extreme force and I staggered a few steps backwards, with a burning sensation travelling across my torso, almost a quarter of my HP lost. I heard Donald and Goofy call my name, and maybe they suffered a similar punishment, I don't know. My attention was drawn to the shadows clawing at my feet.  
  
Immediately I drew my Keyblade and unleashed a series of combos to destroy the nearest shadows, loosing little HP in the process. I heard laughter and looked up,  
  
"Pathetic fool, they cannot be defeated by sheer force, it takes delicate precision," They were right, the shadows reappeared within seconds, gaining more HP. What is with this? Usually, they fell easily. I had no time to be confused though; another fireball was unleashed. I quickly dodge-rolled to the left to avoid the fireball, but met more shadows instead. I jumped up and slashed as harsh laughter filled the cave, reverberating off the walls.  
  
"Who-Are-You?" I asked again in between strikes, oblivious of Donald's cries for help. I risked a glance at them; they stood playing with their hair, smiling, whilst the heartless crawled towards me,  
  
"Your plight is most humorous," They took a step closer, "But the fun is yet to begin," I shot them a look of contempt and continued hacking away at the heartless.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," I shouted at them, exasperated, I stopped to catch my breath, and found them standing directly beside me  
  
"Well who are you, do you know who you are?" They whispered into my ear, their breath cool on my neck. I shivered and took a few steps away, the heartless still swarming around. The moans in the distance and the absence of my name being consistently called told me that both my companions had been knocked out, but I didn't have to wait too long for them to re-awaken again.  
  
"Of course I do, I'm Sora," I replied, glancing round, only to find them behind me  
  
"Are names that important? Just because you have a name does that mean you know who you are?" I opened my mouth to speak, but found his in front of mine. His tongue intruded my mouth, striving to find mine, eventually finding it. I recoiled in shock, and tried to pull away, but he held me by the arm. It was odd, the longer it went on, the more I enjoyed it. He held on for a little longer, savouring the moment, and then released me. I spat on the ground.  
  
"Oh, surely I'm not that bad a kisser," He stood there, yet again playing with his hair, looking hurt. The truth was that he was an excellent kisser, but I wasn't about to admit that to him.  
  
"That's not the point you son of a bitch, isn't this supposed to be a fight? Not a chance to get your tongue down my throat." I was decidedly angry at him, and he just stared at me with a look of longing in his eyes.  
  
"Tut tut my dear, what would your mother say?" He was scaring me now, I tried to make a break for it, but I found him standing in front of me again.  
  
"I'm not falling for that again," I hurriedly stepped to the side and sent a blizzaga spell over my shoulder. A small gasp escaped from the man and then I heard him call an incantation  
  
"HOLY!" I was engulfed in white light as a dozen spheres circled me and eventually hit, the pain was excruciating. It was as if I was being torn open from the inside, unlike his earlier spells, which had lasted for a short time, this went on for much longer. I could make out a shadowy figure approaching me, as I felt more and more faint by the second.  
  
Where were Donald and Goofy, surely they were revived again by now? If so, why weren't they helping me.  
  
He bought me into a final rough kiss before exiting; blowing teasing farewell kisses as he left through a newly materialised black portal. The heartless disappearing as he went.  
  
As I dropped down to the floor, which seemed to take an age, I felt the last of my HP draining and by the time I hit the floor, I had been knocked out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahoo! Another chapter finished, Please please please read and review  
  
And sorry to all the Sora fans, Kuja won't be bothering him again... well maybe a little. *Evil laughter*  
  
Seifer- what kind of a part did I play in this?  
  
T1WP- A small one  
  
Seifer- and being bossed around by a girl? No way! I only take orders from myself!  
  
T1WP- Well what about being the sorceresses Knight? Surely those weren't your orders?  
  
Seifer- Shut up you *various bad words that are either too bad, or too ugly to type, due to the rating of this fic :P *  
  
T1WP- Anyway, please read and review and the new chapter will hopefully be up soon! 


End file.
